DOMINATE OURAN ACADEMY!
by Water doesn't taste good
Summary: THIS IS A STORY USING MY SELF AS THE MAIN CHARACTER (I AM MY OWN OC LOL) SOMEHOW I GOT TRANSPORTED THROUGH THE TIME SPACE CONTINUUM WHILE TAKING A WALK AND OR SOME REASON I LANDED IN OURAN ACADAMEY. BASED ON THE CRAZINESS INSIDE MY HEAD, AND NO I DONT DO CRACK. RATED T FOR INSANITY AND MILD LANGUAGE. SUMMARY IS IN ALL CAPS CAUSE IM PARANOID. Read the notice.
1. THE MEETING

Mariah's pov

I was just walking down the halls of a school cause I had nothing better to do. come to think of it…HOW DID I GET HERE?! Meh I'll figure that out later. I was getting weird looks from people taller than me, they were tall but not by much. And I guess they were looking at me weird because I looked weird, I have VERY curly, dark brown, shoulder length hair, and brown eyes, I stand at almost 5'2" I was shorter by a millimeter. And as I was walking down the halls a flying foot slammed into my face and I hit the floor "well that hurt." "I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU OK!?" "I'm fine." "OH NO YOUR BLEEDING!" "huh?" I brought my hand up to my face and I felt something wet, I swiped it with my finger and looked at it "oh I really am bleeding." I looked up at the person, he was….short "I'm sorry! I really truly am!" tears started to well in his eyes. I got up and put my hand on his head " I'm fine really." I reassured him "but for now can I have some Band-Aids?" come to think of It he reminded me of someone from an manga I read "…Hunni?" everything went black and white for some reason and everyone had a look of horror on their face's and next thing I knew a light was shined in my face "how do you know his name?" "who's? Hunni's?" "YES OF COURSE HUNNI'S" "same as I know all of your names." I replied flatly with a little shrug everything went black and white again "H-How do you know our names?!" "oh look color" "she's probably just messing with us boss" "yeah I bet she doesn't even know our names" I glared at them, then I told them all that I knew "the shady twins are Hikaru and Karou Hitachin both have a crush on someone very close by(fake cough) haruhi (fake cough), the Lolita is Mitsukuni Haninozuka master in many martial arts , Tall dark and handsome is Takashi Morinozuka Hunni and himself are cousins, four eyes is Kyoya Ootori who rivals me in evilness but I wouldn't know how to cover up a murder as well as he can, Tamaki Suoh the idiotic prince of the host club he says he is haruhi's 'daddy' but I think he is just a closet perv" "you forgot one person" I scowled "no I didn't I was just taking a breather" breath in, breath out. "Haruhi fujioka age 15, birthday February 4th, Star sign Aquarius, blood type O, Gender fema-" "OKAY OKAY ENOUGH ALREADY!" "she's like kyo-kyo except-" "-younger-" "-and female-" "-and-" "_Cute_" "get your snaky arms off of me" "I have a question." "yeeeeeeeeeesss kyo-kyo?" "how did you know all of this information?" Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses "hmmmm…" I was weighing my options should I or should I not tell him? "it's a secret" I said putting my finger to my lips and giving them a wink "oh really" Kyoya said glasses glaring "how about if you don't let that secret out I'll ship you off to another country. "

Regular pov

'That should get her' thought everyone minus haruhi "do as you see fit" 'EEEHHHHHHH?!' "I'll tell when im ready to tell and right now I am still trying to figure out how I got here and don't ask where im from because you'll think im crazy" "ok then whats your name, age, and birthdate" "Mariah, 13, April 23." "do you have a place to stay for the night?" "no I don't" "will you maybe-" "-stay with us?" "I'd rather not be molested" " how about you stay with daddy!?" "REALLY I CAN STAY WITH YOU!" "YES!" "hell no…NICE EMO CORNER BY THE WAY!" "so tamaki and the twins are out, that leaves…" "I will not stay with someone who will try to USE me for his own personal gain, and no offence hunni and mori but I can't stay with you either" hunni looked like he was about to cry "so haruhi I want to stay with you" "and why is that?"everyone asked "because I would probably get raped, murdered, or kidnapped in somebody else's house" hunni was about to burst into tears, I could SEE the snot coming out of his nose "EXCEPET for hunni, mori and haruhi's" "so why won't you stay at hunni or moris house?" "I don't want to be in a house with mainly boys 'cause im a girl and I know haruhi's dad won't try anything 'case he's a tranny" "makes sense" "WAIT!" "what do you want now you psychotic idiot of a prince?" "SHEMIGHTTRYTOKILLHARUHI!" "HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT YOU PSYCO?!" "but you knew everything about us so I think you might be an assassin " "what?" "I think you might be an assassin" "WHAT!?" "I THINK YOU MIGHT BE AN ASSASSIN!" "…huh?" well that was the general response, Mariah on the other hand stuck out her lip and forced tears to come to her eyes "daddy" sniff "why do you think" sniff "that I would try" sniff "to hurt" sniff "..(pause for effect)..MY DARLING SISTER HARUHI!"and now I'm (fake) crying "my darling daughter I am so sorry to have said you would do something like that but you cannot stay with haruhi" "but" sniff "I just wanted some bonding time with my sister" "THEN YOU SHALL STAY AT HARUHIS HOUSE!" "~ALL TOGETHER NOW!~"

And then everybody face palmed (except Tamaki 'cause he's a dunder-head)


	2. AT HARUHI'S

Mariah's pov

"thanks for letting me stay at your house haru-chan, this way we can have some lovely sister bonding time" "yeah…" "ne haru-chan" "hmm?" "can you teach me how to cook?" "sure." "REALLY!?" "yes of course" "ok but there's just one thing" "and what is that?" "I don't eat meat OR seafood but I can cook it" "that's fine" "so you'll really teach me" "yes" "good cause I wanna learn how to be a good wife" "for who?" "who you might ask." I smirked as haruhi took a sip of her drink "tamaki-sama" cold milk went EVERYWERE "WHAT!?" "that. was. PRICELESS!AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" "I knew something was up" "h-how so" "you were acting to normal" "ah smart girl" "yes my daughter is so very smart" "sempai how the hell did you get into my house" "MOMMY! Our daughter is using bad words!" Tamaki yelled as opens the closet and reveals the rest of the host club "boss we were found out" "PERVERTS!" "NO MY DARLING DAUGHTER WE ARE NOT PERVERTS!" "what kind of a father looks at his daughter that way, daddy you disgust me. I'd rather have the twins as MY daddies" "you heard her boss-" "-so from now on-" "_we're her new daddies_" "and from now on EX-DADDY you will have three devils " (insert evil laughter here) "hey new daddies" "yes OUR-" "-darling daughter" "can you teach me how to prank the crap out of Tamaki?" "oh but of course "I Hugged the twins and said "oh daddies I LOVE YOU." (more evil laughter) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Later that night

Finally I can kill that monster. after I got a knife from the from the kitchen I went into haruhi's room "there it is" I got on top of haruhi and raised the knife…

Haruhi's pov

Was my blanket always this heavy I opened my eyes only to see Mariah sitting on top of me holding a knife looking like a homicidal maniac"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mariahs pov  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ranka's pov  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH"

Mariah's pov

I slammed the knife down just in time

Haruhi's pov

Pleasedon'tletmebedead Pleasedon'tletmebedead Pleasedon'tletmebedead I opened one eye, then another."IM NOT DEAD!" I looked up at Mariah "why are you over me holding a knife?!"

Mariahs pov

"…" I held up the knife "cockroach"

**DISCLAIMER TIME!~**

**ME: hello everybody this is ROBOTUNICORNZ and there are some people that would like to say some things so GUYS YOUR UP!**

**shadowprincess100****: **** Your story is awesome! Keep it up!**

**camierose****: ****i like how you played Tamaki it was awesome can't wait for you and Kyoya to go against each other :)**

**ME: THANKS SO MUCH! Now I don't own Ouran academy I only own myself**

**Mariah: THAT'S ME!**

**ME: and the next person to comment on this will be featured IN THE NEXT DISCLAIMER! So be safe-**

**Mariah: don't do crack**

**Mariah & ME: AND STAY AWAY FROM PEDO BEAR!**


	3. SCHOOL SUCKS

Chika's pov

"LOOK OUT OURAN I HAVE COMETO TAKE YOU OVER !MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" what the hell?! I get to school and I see this!? "BOW BEFORE ME YASUCHIKA! I AM NOW YOUR MASTER!" "it's a million years too early or you psyco" "oh well just so you know the fact that your older brother sold you to me for some cake MAKES ME YOUR MASTER." "he. did. WHAT!? I'LL KILL HIM!" THWACK "oww satoshi why'd you hit meeee?!" "hey weird girl." "hi sato-kun" "satoshi how do you know her?" "…" "…" "…WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?!" "I kinda hit him with metal bat" "WHAT!?HOW?!" "…I lied. I already knew who he was just like I knew who you are" "and we bumped into each other at the convenience store" "and I said 'oh look it's satoshi' and then he started freaking out about how I knew his name and im all like 'dude chill I know your name cause im an angel' and he's all like 'that makes sense' and im all like 'dude…I lied' and he's all like 'WHAAAAAAT!' and that's how we officially met." "well that was stupid" "yeah I know" "so are we going to class or what?" "I would skip but the information I gather here is vital to my plan." "plan? what plan?" "my plan to DOMANATIE OURAN ACADAMEY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" THWACK

Mariah's pov

"FINALLY CLASSES ARE OVER." "not just yet weird girl this is only lunch break" "…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And stop calling me weird girl I have a name you know." "and what would that be?" "Mariah" "weird name" "SHADDUP MY NAME IS NOT WEIRD RIGHT SATO-KUN." "if you say so" "you guys are meanies" "so what if we are" "you shouldn't have dodged that kick" "what kick?" "Hunni-sempai's kick" "and why not?" "number one cause your mean and number two cause the kick hit ME in the face" "well that's too bad" THWACK "where'd you get the metal bat?" "my butt" "wow. ok then" "hee hee. Im taking chika to the nurse's office now." "ok see you later weird girl." "STOP CALLING ME THAT." "no." "you SUCK." "if you say so" "SHUDDUP!"

~in the nurses office~

"Hello ms. Nurse lady, I have come with an unconscious boy" for some reason the nusrse lady was freaking out "WHAT?!WHY IS HE UNCONSCIOUS?!*" "he got hit by a metal bat" I shrugged "WHO HIT HIM?! "I did." "you WHAT!?" "I was the one that hit him" "WELL UNTIL HE WAKES UP YOU WILL SIT INTHAT CHAIR AND NOT MOVE." "holy cheese burgers lady you sound like my mom" "SIT." "ok ok fine, I'll sit down" "good" well at least I don't have to go to class I then climbed in the bed with chika…that's sounds really weird "whatever" I yawned "night night"

Chika's pov

"OH MY SHIIIIIIIIItake mushrooms." I looked around "why am I in the nurses office?" " why is weird girl sleeping next to me? "yo weird girl wake up" "hnnnm" "wake up" "nnm" "WAKE UP!"I pushed weird gi- Mariah off the the bed and she fell on the floor "OH F*CK NUGGETS! owwie chika what was that for?!" "you were in my bed" "yeah so." "what if someone saw us" "…" "…"I felt my face heating up and weird girl was at least 17 different shades of red including pink"s-so what if someone saw us" " yo chika weird girl schools over ya know" "s-satoshi" "NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN US SATO-KUN N-NOTHING AT ALL!" "then why are you blushing." Oh look now its 25 shades of red "i-im not blushing" "your totally blushing" "shut up you two are giving me a headache"

Mariah's pov

At the host club~

"DADDY WE'RE BAAACK!" "HELLO MY DARLING DAUGHTER DID YOU ENJOY YOUR FISRT DAY OF SCHOOL!?" "NO IN FACT I HATED IT." Tamaki goes to his emo corner "Mari-Chan Mari-Chan do you want to have some cake?!" "is there chocolate?" "mmhmm" Hunni nods "HELL YEAH!" "MOMMY OUR DAUGHTER IS USING BAD WORDS!" "I always knew you guys were gay" Kyoya looks horrified and so does Tamaki, wait does Tamaki even know what gay means? meh whatever. me=1 host club(minis haruhi)=0 .and just then the door busts open "HEY HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN, oh there you are weird girl" "I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU JERKS!" "YES STOP INSULTING YOUR SISTER." "we're not related" "at least not yet chi-ka-kun" I winked, aaaaand action I busted out laughing as Tamaki fainted and chika started to resemble a tomato haruhi and even emotionless Mori tried to stifle a small laugh "wow Mari-cha I've never seen chika look like that before, how'd you do it?" "that's for me to know and you to find out" "as I recall 'Mari-chan' you looked exactly the same when I saw you and chika in the nurse's office earlier today" I turned a light shade of pink as satoshi continued "and just a little while ago chika told me how you snuck into the bed that HE was SLEEPING in" I pulled out mr. homerun (yes I named the bat, and no I don't play baseball. infact I suck at it) "hey satoshi you remember this right" I said with an evil gleam in my eye "yes" "and you wanna know what im gonna do with it" "no" "im gonna tell you anyway, once I have sucsessully knocked you out I will A. torture you until you turn black, blue, AND red B. I will steal four eyes jet C. I will take you some where no one and I mean NO ONE WILL EVER FIND YOU, and D. i will wait until you wake up so I can BURY YOU ALIVE. " "th-that's real nice and al but I just remembered I have to uh- TAKE OUT THE GARBAGE YEAH THAT'S IT THE GARBAGE SO ILL BE LEAVING BYE" I watched as he ran for his life. yes you should run because when I get ahold of you you your life will be a living HELL.

**DISCLAIMER TIME~**

**Me: hello people of the interwebs**

**People of the interwebs: hello**

**Me: the third reviewer would like to say something, third reviewer your up!**

**Cigam1227:The bomb! It can't be any better( ze truth!(the French accent)) Cigam gives it 2 thumbs up!( out of 2)**

**Me: thanks dude! And I just wanted you guys to know**** that I might not post for awhile cause I kinda got grounded cause my rooms a mess so yeah**

**Mariah: MOVING ON**

**Satoshi: DON'T HIT ME PLEASE**

**Mariah: NO I WILL HIT YOU AS MUCH AS I PLEASE**

**Me: ok then…anyway I twisted my ankle running down the stairs in my sisters boots (very bad idea) at first it hurt a lot when I walked on it but now that its healed a bit I like the way it feels(I am a little bit of a masochist but I'm mainly a sadist) so I couldn't walk around a lot and I couldn't get the computer but whats done is done**

**People of the interwebs: true dat sistah**

**Me: I don't own ohshc I only own**

**Mariah: me**

**Mr. homerun: and me**

**Me: and whoever owns ohshc is a lot more sane than I am**


	4. DON'T MIX KYOYA AN YAOI

Mariah's pov

So somehow haruhi convinced me not to murder satoshi by saying she wouldn't make me lunch (that murderer) and it turns out the reason satoshi was acting like a girl on her period was because he had a cold (and he calls me weird) and today started of as a normal day but I think I jinxed it by saying "today everything is perfect, no chika to annoy, no satoshi to murder, no twins to beat to a pulp, and no tamaki to sexually harass me." I let out a relived sigh "everything is just going my way" or so I thought, because everything went downhill from there.

later in the club room~(Tamaki's pov btw)

"WE NEED TO FIND A WAY FOR MY DAUGHTERS TO ENJOY THEMSELVES!" "Boss Mariah isn't your daughter-" "-she's ours" I then proceeded to sulk in my 'emo corner' as many people call it "actually that's not a bad idea" mommy said "we could go to my family's waterpark" "ne ne takashi when we go to the waterpark lets go on all the big slides" "hn" mori grunted with a nod just then haruhi and Mariah walked into the room Mariah looked around the room and then walked over to mommy and whispered something into his ear, slipped him a piece of paper, winked and walked off and whatever she said to Kyoya made him blush I gasped and pointed at mommy and then everyone looked at me then at Kyoya and they had the same reaction that I had mommy looked up and blushed even more he then got up and fast walked away.

Mariah's pov

I wonder how Kyoya reacted to the hardcore yaoi I drew of him and mori during homeroom….it couldn't be that bad, could it? Just then Kyoya came running up blushing like crazy "speak of the devil" "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" everyone in the hall turned their heads and looked at us "I drew it" and then something I never expected happened, Kyoya…fainted. And the whole time I was dragging him to the nurses office I was laughing like a madman, well woman, I was laughing like a madwoman "hello again nurse lady" "oh hello there, do you need something?" "I need you to look after him for me" I said pointing to Kyoya "and how did he get knocked out?" "I showed him the picture I drew" "and what picture did you draw?" "this one" I said while holding up the yaoi. She stared at it a moment before turning red as a tomato and nose bleeding all over that little closed off room all over Kyoya and all over me and then I saw a knife on the ground I picked it up "man it would be so awkward if someone walked in right now" and you wanna know what happened…. Someone walked not just anyone, TAMAKI WALKED INTO A SMALL SOUND PROOF ROOM AND SAW ME HOLDING A KNIFE COVERD IN THAT NURSES NOSE BLOOD (but he didn't know she had a knosebleed) STANDING OVER KYOYA( there was nose blood on him as well) AND A NURSE…"KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHH!" and with that tamaki ran out of the room screaming at the top of his lungs like a crazed little girl. I just realized how this would look to a normal person "F*CK" I dropped the knife and ran out of the room covered in blood. And I'm guessing that wasn't the best of ides because the next thing I knew I was I a straightjacket in the middle of the host club with a bright light shining in my face "wow im getting deja' vu, the straightjacket is new though" "why'd you do it" "why'd i do what?" "WHY'D YOU KILL KYOYA AND THAT NURSE!?" the whole host club shouted into my ear "I DIDN'T KILL NOBODY! OK!" "then why were they on the ground covered in blood?" "the nurse had a nosebleed" "and what did she nosebleed to?" "I would show you but I'm kinda in a straightjacket " they took off the straightjacket and I started to pull out the picture "are you guys sure you want to see this" "yes" "absolutely positively " "yes!" "ok but be warned this is probably the strangest thing I've ever drawn in my entire life…..are you sure ?" "YES!" "ok then" I pulled out the picture and watched everyone's face's very closely… I won't tell you what tamaki did 'cause I can't even explain it, but damn Hunni I never knew someone could foam at the mouth just by looking at yaoi

**DISCLAIMER TIME!~**

**Me:** **私の人々の****HELLO****！これは****robotunicornz****言っ****FAIRY****神の両親です！**

**いずれかの方法ので、私は早く私が必要以上に掲示している理由は****"****私がコンピュータを盗んだ（私はそのような悪い女の子だ）と私が日本語で話してやった原因です！免責事項が上の任意の方法〜**

**Kyoya: gotomyhappyplace gotomyhappyplace gotomyhappyplace**

**Me: shut up. Aww im not talking in Japanese anymore**

**Kyoya: gotomyhappyplace gotomyhappyplace gotomyhappyplace gotomyhappyplace**

**Me: anyways right now I am accepting oc's for this fan fiction so all you have to do is put in the reviews what your oc looks like (hair style, eye color, beauty marks, Ect), their personality (artistic, mean, lovable, Ect), and preferred clothing (jeans, skirts, tank tops, sweaters, Etc). I will be accepting up to five oc's so hurry up!**

**Mariah: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: SHUT UP I'M GETTING TO THAT**

**Mariah: fine just do it already**

**Me: I don't own ouran high school host club I only own**

**Mr. homerun: ME!**

**Mariah: nobody owns me I'M A FREE SPRIT THIS IS AMERICA THE HOME OF THE BRAVE AND THE LAND OF THE FREE! **

**Me: *hits Mariah upside the head* I only own AND MARIAH**

**Mariah: *goes to tamaki's emo corner***

**Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS! ((I don't do Christmas but I'm in a good mood so I don't care))**


	5. A NEW FRIEND!

Mariah's pov

It took at least a week or everyone to get back to normal, and after Kyoya recovered I suggested that I draw more yaoi pictures and sell them so that would make more money for the club AND after everyone had a major nosebleed like that nurse they could go too his family hospital too recover. So overall a lot of money for us and a lot of money for his family.

Anyway I've been at ouran for at least 2 weeks 3 days 7 hours 46 minutes and 8 ½ seconds and I'm STILL not used to it. But I guess that would make sense because up until 2 weeks 3 days 7 hours 46 minutes and 15 seconds ago I was homeschooled, and guess what…I'M LATE FOR HOMEROOM "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I zoomed down the halls at the speed of light trying to get to homeroom before they called my name, and unfortunately for me and another poor soul I wasn't looking where I was going and i ran into somebody

"I am so so so so SO very sorry I ran into you" the person i ran into said "it's not your fault" I reassured her as I stood up "I wasn't looking where I was going" I looked down at her "wow your really short" "well I apologize for not being tall" she said while bowing, I stared at her for a moment "I'm glad your not tall" "and why's that?" she asked while tilting her head "'cause if you were tall then you wouldn't be as cute" I said ruffling her hair.

She really was cute though, she had her long blond hair in a ponytail it was a little on the frizzy side but that just makes it even cuter!, she had nice big green eyes that could put emeralds too shame, and she had LOTS of freckles. I remember wanting freckles when I was little, and she had a beauty mark on her left cheek JUST LIKE ME!

"I'm Takame Yoshie it's nice to meet you…" "Taylor, Mariah Taylor. It's nice to meet you Takame-Chan" "just call me Yoshie ok" "then you can call me Mariah" "ok then" "hey Yoshie-Chan" "yes" "why are you in the middle school section?" "what do you mean?" "aren't you an elementary schooler?" "no I'm 14" "oh ok then…" "…" "…you know that actually kinda freaked me out more then it should"

AT LUNCH~

"OHMYGODIJUSTREMEMBERD" "what did you remember Mari-chan" "THE HOST CLUB." "…"…" "…" "RUN!" we tried to run out of the café but my 'daddys' caught us "ne Karou" "yes Hikaru" "you don't think our little girl is trying to run away from us do you?" "but why would she do that" "I'M RUNNING 'CAUSE I DON'T WANT MY CUTE LITTLE YOSHIE TO GET MOLESTED!" everything in the café was silent and all eyes were on us "excuse me can you two please put her down" "and why should we?" "can't you see the girl doesn't want to come with you." Said….. hatsune miku?

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Me: hello people of…. where ever you are**

**People of some where: hello~**

**Me: I'm sorry this chappy is so short but I no been feeling good lately and I've been having creativity block (I call it that because I draw and write). And next time I'll introduce 'hatsune miku' properly and I'll try to make the next chapter SUUUPER DUUUUUPER LOOOONG!( I've been watching one piece A LOT lately and my next fanfic will be one piece) so moving on I don't own ouran 'hatsune miku' or Yoshie Takame I only own**

**Mariah: shut up I'm playing assassins creed**

**Mr. homerun: I'm sorry about that, unicorn-chan owns Mariah and myself**

**Me: LIKE A SIR! Any way the person who owns Yoshie is my friend CIGAM1227!**

**Cigam1227: Hello**

**Me: next time I will introduce who 'hatsune miku' really is! TTFN!**


	6. MEET RAVE!

Mariah's pov

Hatsune miku. Hatsune miku…"HATSUNE MIKU!" I kicked Hikaru in the gut and Karou in the face as I leapt forward and glomped 'Hatsune miku' "WOAH I CAN'T BELIVE IT'S REALLY YOU OH MY GAWD I LOVE YOU!" I looked up and I saw 'Hatsune miku' blushing "well I- uh –he he hi." "hey Hatsune miku" "w-what?" "will you marry me?" she turned black and white…why does everything do that? "no." she replied "hold on a sec TAMAKI GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" "yes my darling daughter! What is it that 'daddy' can do for you!?" I got a mustache, a top hat, and a monocle out of my bag of wonder… and then I put it on Tamaki "ok now Tamaki I need you to listen very carefully" he nodded and crouched down "I need you to go get chika for me ok" he nodded again and I slapped his butt (A/N NOT in a pervy way) "GO GET 'EM!" then he did that one thing that horses in movies do just to make things more dramatic.

He came back a little while later with chika on his back unconscious. I hit him on the head "NO BAD TAMAKI I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOCKS CHIKA OUT COLD GOT THAT." "he held his hands too his head and whimpered "now go play" and then he ran off like a dog.

I sat on chika's lap and then slapped him "WHAT THE. WHAT! WEIRD GIRL WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes "I SWEAR I'M GONNA- whoa. Ar-are you crying?" I nodded and cried into his shirt "uh…" he awkwardly put his hand on my back and started rubbing it "there there" I kept crying and fan girls were fainting "hey weir- I mean Mariah" "y-yes." "can you tell me why your crying?" my lip quivered for a little while and then I spoke "b-because h-Hatsune miku won't m-marry me" he looks at me for a second picks me up so that we're both standing…and then he flips me over his shoulder

When I woke up I was in the nurses office and a tan girl with chocolate brown eyes that had topaz flecks, black hair that had red and purple streaks in it was standing over me "hi I'm Briel Raven or 'Hatsune Miku' but you can call me rave . and you are?" "Taylor. Mariah Taylor. Do you mind telling me what I'm doing here" "you know that blond guy with the glasses" "yeaaah" "well he knocked you out" "…THAT BASTERD I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT'S ALLOWED TO KNOCK PEOPLE OUT IN THIS SCHOOL!" rave covered her ears as I went on with my rant "AND IF HE THIKS HE'S GETTING AWAY WITH THIS SHIZNIT THEN HE'SGOT ANOTHER THING COMIN'!" NURGLEFURGLEBLOORP. I blushed a little as my stomach rumbled "hey rave" "yeah" "is lunch over.?" "…yes" "…" "…" "…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I started (fake) crying again (A/N: Mariah doesn't really cry this much but it adds to the drama)just then haruhi came into the room….WITH MY BENTO BOX! "HARUHI I LOVE YOU FOREVER!" "well I just thought my 'little sister' was going to be hungry when she woke up and I guess I was right." "you are the bestest man-girl-boy-sister thingy EVER!" "um thanks I guess? truth be told I don't know how to respond to that." "trust me no one does" rave said "Briel Raven but you can call me rave" "fujioka haruhi. Nice to meet you rave" rave then comes next to me and whispers in my ear "well he's cute" "please don't say that to 'his' face" I whisper back

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER ARE YOU OK?!" "rave you might want to move" rave stepped out of the way and Tamaki glomped me "TAMAKI MY FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" he let go of me and looked down. my food got all over my uniform. I started crying again "NO PLEASE DON'T CRY!" I snapped my head in his direction and gave him a death glare that could give even Kyoya the chills "hey Tamaki" I said in a sugar coated voice just to hide my wrath (A/N for the time being)"y-yes" "guess what" "w-what" "go to hell" and as soon as I said that hell LITTERALY broke lose

Not even a minute later

Well beating Tamaki up was easier that I thought it would be "no one and I mean NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FOOD GOT THAT BIATCH" Tamaki nodded "now go!" I commanded my voice going dark again. He ran out of the room like a scared little tanuki-chan (A/N Racoon-dog)

I looked back at haruhi and rave my dark aura disappearing. I grabbed their hands and they jumped a little. I laughed "come on I don't bite…unless I have too" they looked at each other fear written all over their faces. "I need something to eat" I said dragging them out of the room "hey haruhi" 'she' snapped 'her' head up and looked at me "can you make me some omelet rice? No meat though." She nodded got to her feet and we went to the club room

When we got there the twins were interrogating Yoshie, Hunni was eating cake, mori was watching Hunni, Kyoya was on his laptop (A/N probably watching porn *cough cough*), and Tamaki was in his corner of woe.

I walked over to my 'dads' and hit them on their heads "what are you doing to Yoshie 'fathers'" "we're just asking her some questions" "what kinda questions?" I looked over at Yoshie when I said that and she sent me a look that said 'help me' "what the hell did you do to her" "MOMMY OUR DAUGHTER IS USING BADWORDS!" "IM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER AND HELL ISN'T A BAD WORD!" I yelled at Tamaki and he slunk back into his corner of woe

I dragged Yoshie away and took her over to rave. "rave this is my best friend Yoshie Takame, Yoshie this is my new friend Raven Briel" "Yo 'sup" Yoshie said as she shook rave's hand "wait" "what?" "why is your best friend an elementary schooler?" "…" "…" "…..I'M NOT AN ELEMENTERY SCHOOLER DAMNIT!" "yeah that happens a lot" "if you're not an elementary schooler then how old are you?" "14" "she's older than me by a year…my life sucks" "no it does not" "oh yeah how" "you made Kyoya blush…twice" "well I guess I am pretty awesome like that" "yeah we've never seen someone make kyo-kyo blush let alone blush like that" the twins said "dude that picture was only the tip of the iceberg I've got things a lot more things that are much worse than that hidden in my closet." "how much do you draw?!" "I filled up 5 brief cases this year alone" "…" "…" "…" "…..so yeah I draw A LOT."

**DISCLAIMER TIME!  
Me: I'M SOORY I POSTED A DAY LATE *bows* PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!**

**Mariah: *bows* PLEASEDON'T KILL HER CAUSE IF YOU KILL HER THEN I WON'T EXIST!**

**Random people: it's ok we forgive you**

**Me: I LOVE YOU *HUGGLES* so ****my mom and dad found this on my computer and it was kinda awkward explaining to them what yaoi is****. anyway I don't own OHSHC, Yoshie, OR Raven **

**Cigam1227: I own Yoshie**

**xxfallenangelmayxx****:**** I own Raven**

**Me: I own Mariah and Mr. homerun. And one last thing…..RICE BALL WITH NERD GLASSES!**


	7. DA POOL PART 1!

Haruhi's pov

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAHHH!" Mariah exclaimed "THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" "explain to me again why we had to come." chika asked EXTREMALY PISSED OFF "wow chika I thought you were supposed to be smart" Mariah sighed "but here you are not even able to remember a few little words" THWACK "OW! Satoshi you JERK! And the only reason you two are here is because it would be no fun without you" I looked over at chika and satoshi they were blushing just a bit

" let's go change into our swimsuits cause I wanna get in the water" "so explain to me Mr. ' I'm so evil that someday me and my evil babies will rule the galaxy so bow down before me or else I will make you listen to Hannah Montana for the rest of your life'" "THE HORROR" "yes the horror. Um anyway why are we at your family's private resort again four eyes?" rave asked

"and why is Mariah I a bikini" I asked as she walked out of the dressing room with a black bikini that had neon colored words on it "cause I have bigger boobs than you haruhi, that's why." I face palmed at Mariah's comment on my A cup chest while hers was at least size D

"we are at my family's private resort because Tamaki wanted to have a little 'family bonding time' and become closer to you all"

"still doesn't explain why Mariah's wearing a bikini" "who's wearing a what now?" satoshi asked coming out of the dressing room with red swim trunks on "I'm wearing bikini" Mariah replied "never wore one before and I don't want my bottoms to come off cause that would be awkward" "why'd you say your bottoms and not your top?" "cause I don't care if people see my boobs" she said with a shrug "we came here expecting to swim so are we or are we not?" Yoshie asked "I'll get in the water but I'm not swimming" "aww chika your no fun"

**Later~ third person pov**

"haruhi let's get married right now!~" "yes let's!~" the twins said and a strange energy started seeping out of Tamaki's pore's while pumping his water gun at max speed "HARU-CHAN~ LOOK OVER HERE!" haruhi turned her head and saw Mariah and Hunni in the current pool Mariah was holding on to Hunni's float while kicking her legs so that they wouldn't move

"TAKE THIS YOU BEASTS!" Tamaki screamed doing a sideways jump and shooting at the twins and then crashing into the map of the resort. and it bent back?

Lights started blinking, sirens went off, and a HUGE wave started forming and not to long after that it crashed down right on top of Mariah and Hunni. Deja-vu much?

"seems like the map isn't a good place to put the lever either" everyone sweat dropped at Kyoya's comment. The all mighty Lightning of realization flashed and then Yoshie and rave started sweating bullets "oh no" Yoshie said "what's wrong?" chika asked "it's Mariah. She…" "she what?" haruhi asked "SHE CAN'T SWIM!" "WHAAAAAAT!?" everyone screamed "wha-WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CAN'T SWIM!" "I MEAN SHE CAN'T SWIM IDIOT!" "WHY CAN'T SHE SWIM!?" "CHILDHOOD TRAMA "

Mariah's pov

I'm dead….I died and went to hell "ri- Chan mari-chan wake up" "huh. OH MY GOD HUNNI DIED TOO!" "mari-chan what are you talking about?" "I pulled his cheeks just to make sure "oww mari-chan that huuuurts" "sorry Hunni I was just making sure we're not ghosts" "makes sense"

"when we get back do you want to kill Tamaki with me?" "I would love to" Hunni said going all dark "sweet. So." I said getting up and dusting myself off "how do we get out of here?" "I guess we start walking"

GURGLENAFUGLOOP "hey hunni" "yes" "have you seen any bananas?" he sweat dropped "I swear you have a black hole for a stomach" "look who's talkin'" "touché"

**DISCLAIMER TIME!~!~!~!~~~~**

**Me: hello lazy people**

**Lazys: look who's talking you didn't update when you knew you should**

**Me: I guess you right… anyway I thought you should know some more about me so I added the only childhood trauma I could remember at the moment…I can only do the doggy paddle, pathetic I know**

**Mariah: hey at least I'm alive**

**Me: so someone let a comment that for the most part is true. I KNOW I suck at grammar, I KNOW my spacing isn't correct, AND I'M WORKING ON IT. But really dude you can't expect a 12 year old to be perfect. I'll work on my spacing and stuff so I won't post next week cause I have work to do, MATH IS A PAIN IN THE BUTT**

**Mariah: true dat sistah**

**Mariah: I'm sorry this disclaimer is so serious but whatever. ****I don't own OHSHC, Yoshie, OR Raven **

**Cigam1227: I own Yoshie**

**xxfallenangelmayxx****: I own Raven**

**Me: I own Mariah and Mr. homerun. Ttfn my little weirdos.**


	8. STORY NOTICE!

NOTICE

Hello people...um this is just a notice forz you guys. I want you all to know that this story might be rewritten because I looked back at it and frankly...it sucks. I'm gonna keep the old story but I'm rewriting EVERYTHING!

The plot and name will stay the same but the chappies will be different, AND I MEAN THAT IN A GOOD WAY!

I'm changing the Oc to a different one named tsuki! She basically acts the same she just looks different.

That is all for this little notice.

Stay strange and have a nice day,  
ROBO~


	9. Da pool! Part 2!

Hey peoples of the universe~ sorry I haven't updated in forever, my computers been wack and things have been hectic at my house, sooo- yeah. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! (There will be some fluff because apparently I'm good at writing it)

DISCLAIMER AT THE BEGINNING THIS TIME: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC AT ALL. OR YOSHI. OR RAVEN. ONLY MARIAH AND MY FUCKED UP MIND. AND SOME CHEETOS. THAT'S ALL I OWN.

Mariah's p.o.v.

"hey hunni, are we there yet?"

"Hmmmmm...nope~!"

I groaned wishing for this walking torture to be over, I mean seriously. Sweat won't do nothin' for ya', 'cept make you...sweaty.

"hey hunni?"

"yes?"

"isn't supposed to be like, as natural as possible?"

"I guess so..."

"doesn't that mean we can kill something and eat it?"

"MARI-CHAN THAT SOUNDS HORRIBLE!"

i shrugged "hey, when you're in the wild it's survival of the fittest."

"But still...poor animals...and this isn't even the wild really."

"really?"

"really."

"oh...we're lost aren't we."

"we've been lost from the very beginning, how much do you pay attention?"

"not a lot actually. But what can I say, it's a gift~"

"yeah...I actually think that's supposed to be a bad thing."

"Really?"

he sighed "really."

yes, I could already tell that this would be the longest walk of my life.

Chikas p.o.v.

of course that idiot just HAD to get stuck in the current in the tidal pool, and she just HAD to not know how to swim, and she just HAD to be with my older brother, and-

"URRRGH!"

"GAH!"

"AH!"

"WAH!"

"CHIKA DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Satoshi exclaimed whilst hitting me over the head

"but I- OW!" I sniffled pathetically as I tried to push back my tears "Satoshi you meanie pants! That really hurt!"

"..."

"..."

"PFFFFFT-"

"you will never speak of this to anyone, understood? "

He stifled his laughter and nodded, shaking violently from him contained outburst.

"good."

after he calmed down he and I started talking about...things.

"Chika?"

"what."

"you've been acting really...down the past few hours. What happened?"

"nothing..."

he sighed "it's Mariah, isn't it."

"what?! N-no, of course not!"

"that stutter says otherwise."

I looked down at my feet, not knowing what to say.

"come on, Chika, you can tell me anything."

"it's just- I'm just so-"

"worried?"

"yeah..."

"Chika, look at me."

I looked up at him with a puzzled expression on my face "what?"

"She's going to be okay, okay?"

I smiled slightly at looked ahead

"Okay."

How do you like Chika's smarty smart way of talking? I think it's a bit strange, but I like it! Also sorry it's short, couldn't think of much, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately.

ok! So I'm thinking of redoing the whole thing like I said before, and I MIGHT change Mariah's personality a bit, make her a little more sane, and not as...flamboyant. I'll still keep the general idea, though, there WILL be some romantic development. anyway, I'm tired. Night my lovelies!


End file.
